Night Out OneShot
by Miku39Hatsune
Summary: Set after Long Sought Dream


Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS but if they want to I'll gladly take over ownership ^^;

Song is owned and written by me, again theft isn't tolerated. I have title it Loving through

the centuries.

This is set after Long Sought Dream, it is based off a little dream of me and my boyfriend

Matt :3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was soundly asleep in Shaoran's protective arms one saturday morning in his grand and large mansion he inherited just for him and Sakura after the wedding a few months ago. The sun rose silently and slowly and cast a ray of light upon the sleeping couple. Shaoran stirred and pulled the fuzzy blanket over his head to block out the sun. But he couldn't fall back asleep now and carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Sakura. He pulled the curtains shut and snuck out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"_Perhaps today would be a good day to take her out for a day...It's sunny and not too warm and everybody is out on summer vacations and stuff..."_

As Shaoran was making breakfast Sakura shivered from the lack of Shaoran's warmth behind her and rolled over to find him gone. She sat up and stared around tiredly for a sign of her little wolf. When she realized he wasn't in the room she went into the adjacent master bathroom to change into something more suitable. When she was finished brushing her hair out she went to the kitchen to find her little wolf making breakfast, dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"_Shao-Shao-kun why didn't you wake me up when you got up? I would have helped you out!"_

"_You looked too calm and peaceful sleeping there, I just couldn't wake up my Hime from whatever dream she was having."_

"_O..Oh..."_

She turned around blushing pale pink. Shaoran grinned secretly and laid out breakfast on the table. They ate quickly and sat down on a large green couch and started flicking through channels on the T.V. Shaoran pulled Sakura into a tight embrace and kissed her lightly and quickly to annoy and tease her.

"_Shao-kuuuunn that wasn't faaaaiiirrr! You know how badly I love kissing you and you do that to me again!"_

"_But it's so much fun to tease you Sakura-chan. You'll get what you want later."_

"_Shao-kun...."_

"_You'll see my little Cherry Blossom Hime..."_

"_Hoi?"_

"_Go get something on that is better suited for the weather and I'll show you."_

"_What are you up to Shao-kun?"_

"_Not telling, my secret, now c'mon, today is perfect!"_

"_Alriiigghhttt."_

Sakura sped off for their shared room and changed into a dark pink summer dress that had red edges and a red band around the middle to show off her figure. She put on a pair of pink sandals and tied her hair back into a single long ponytail with a matching ribbon. She checked how she looked in the tall mirror in the corner, grabbed her purse, and stepped out.

Shaoran had changed in another room and was now wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He looked like he had tried to tame his messy hair but didn't succeed. He stared at Sakura with a light blush creeping along his face.

"_Holy...Sakura you look amazing!"_

"_Y..Y..You look good too Shao-kun."_

"_Shall we go then?"_

"_Where?"_

"_I told you that's my secret!"_

"_I had to try, might catch you off guard one of these days."_

They stepped outside and Shaoran locked the door to the mansion. He took Sakura's arm and led her to his modified dark green Mazda RX-7. It was modified to have a MP3 player radio, a convertible roof, and radio player buttons on the back of the steering wheel. He helped Sakura into the japanese car then got in himself. He started the engine which started up quietly and backed up and out of the driveway. Before they took off however, and very much to Sakura's extreme agitation, he again blindfolded like he had the day he proposed to her.

"_Shao-kun why do I have to be blindfolded yet again?"_

"_Because of the same reason as the day I proposed to you Saku-chan, it'll ruin the surprise if you see it before we get there!"_

Sakura pouted which made Shaoran snicker under his breath. He put the car into drive and sped off into the warm, sunny day. He put down the roof since it was fairly warm. Since Sakura couldn't see she couldn't change the music on Shaoran's iPod. She had reached around for it and was about to change the song when she recognized the lyrics.

"_It feels like it has been too long,_

_Since the day we first met,_

_Fell in love slowly after that,_

_Despite how much we always fought._

_Back then we always competed,_

_Yet today we share a deep love,_

_Never ever again will we be apart,_

_Because our love binds us forever..._

_A thousand years and a thousand miles wasn't enough to stop us,_

_Though we're young I feel like I've loved you forever,_

_It feels as though I knew you before and now here we are..._

_Loving through the centuries..."_

"_Shao-kun where did you get..."_

"_Sshh, let it finish my Hime..."_

"_There were times I thought we would fall all apart,_

_Yet we shined through,_

_There were times I thought you would leave me,_

_But you still held my heart._

_There were times I thought of leaving you,_

_But my love for you runs too deep,_

_There were times I thought you hated me,_

_But you proved me wrong..._

_Separated by the boundless distance we still had each other,_

_Though I couldn't feel or touch you, you was still right here beside me,_

_When I was scared you was still here in my heart because we are..._

_Loving through the centuries..._

_One day I knew you'd come back to me_

_(Loving through the centuries),_

_One day I knew you'd take me with you_

_(Through all eternity),_

_Because the love we share runs so deep_

_(So deep),_

_It could fill the deepest sea!_

_(The deepest sea..)._

_I love you forever and always_

_(The words you said to me),_

_They carried me on and on_

_(Through everything),_

_Every night I called out to you_

_(Hoping you'd hear me),_

_And now I can see that you heard me..._

_(And came back to me!)_

_Loving through the centuries..._

_(Through the centuries...)"_

"_Shao....kun...."_

"_I remember Tomoyo telling me you went to her house a few days after the wedding while I was at work. I had wondered what you was doing there in her studio so I asked her to give me whatever secret project she had forced you into this time. It turned out she didn't force you into anything but rather the other way around. This song...it's beautiful my Cherry Blossom...Did you write it?"_

"_Y...Y..Y....."_

"_And I don't have to guess it was about me. I love it Sakura-chan though I wished you wouldn't have tried to hide it from me. Something so beautiful shouldn't be hidden."_

Sakura turned away from him and stared out of the window, as far as she could tell she was, half crying and half blushing. She had wrote that song so long ago and hadn't planned on sharing it with him. She made a mental note to strangle Tomoyo when she got the chance. She wanted him to hear it but she was too embarrassed to sing it for him. She had thought of getting Song to sing it but it wouldn't have been the same.

Shaoran glanced over at his lover and put his hand on her back and rubbed it softly in hopes of calming her down. She felt her way around to turn around again. She stared at where she thought he was and started crying on his shoulder, which she had gotten lucky to land on with a blindfold on her eyes.

"_Why are you crying Sakura?"_

"_It's just...The song is special to me and I did write it for you...I cry every time I think of it and how long we were apart..."_

"_Ssshh...Please calm down Sakura-chan...We don't have to worry about that ever again...I'm here for you and I won't be going anywhere ever again without you..."_

She nodded and leaned back in her seat. Shaoran picked up the iPod and tried to cheer her up by playing one the songs she liked to dance to in secret, though she didn't know he had caught her dancing to it once while she was cleaning. He flicked through the endless amount of songs to one called Carmel Dansen. She smiled and sang along with the words but refused to dance because she knew Shaoran would laugh at her.

They arrived at their destination and Shaoran pulled her out of the car and sat her down on something that felt sorta rough. He sat down behind her and hugged her tightly then finally removed the blindfold she hated so much and let her see where he had brought her.

It was a luxurious beach that seemed to be separated from the main beach because there wasn't anybody else around. The sun gleamed over them as puffy clouds floated by lazily. The water was far enough away to not soak the towels they sat on but it sparkled with the day's light. A crab shuffled along a near by rock while seagulls flew around the water doing aerial dives and dips, searching for food.

"_This is so amazing Shaoran-kun! There's nobody else here and we have it all to ourselves!"_

"_I found this place a while ago and was waiting to bring you here on a good day for it."_

"_Thank you so much Shao-!......"_

Shaoran had silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss. He didn't need to hear what she was going to say because he already knew what she would say, and decided to take the moment and catch her off guard. Sakura almost literally melted as she returned the kiss just as passionately. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes with an intense gaze. Unfortunately to Shaoran he was too caught up with staring into her emerald green eyes to notice that she had picked up a handful of sand and she dumped it onto his head.

"_AAAHHHH SAAA-KUUUU-RRRAAA!"_

"_The price was worth the laugh!"_

She ran off into a nearby cove leaving him to wrestle the sand out of his already messy hair. He threw off his shirt to keep the sand from coating it and tackled his messy hair. When Sakura emerged, which he didn't count on her being prepared like this...She must have made a guess at what could have happened and brought it with her, she was wearing a two piece pink bathing suit. Shaoran simply gaped at her as she came running back to him with her dress over her arm. He stared and stared and stared....

"_Shaoran-kuuun? Helllooo are you still with us here on Earth?"_

"_Who, wha, where?"_

"_You spaced out again!"_

"_It's your fault! You came out in that and..."_

"_Oh so it is my fault you can't take your eyes off me now huh? Well I guess you're cursed then cause I won't be stopping any time soon!"_

With that she laid her dress on the towel and ran for the water. Shaoran stared at her, dumbfounded, then reality hit him again and he took off his pants, thankfully he was smart enough to wear swimming trunks, and chased after her. She beat him to the water as he dived in after her and received her prize, him dunking her under the water's surface. She retorted by splashing him several times then diving under the water so he couldn't find her. She popped up behind him and got revenge by dunking him under the water and holding him there.

"_That's what ya get for dunking me!"_

But her victory was short lived, Shaoran emerged under her and pulled her onto his shoulders with a sinister grin. He let go of her legs and she fell backwards back into the water. When she resurfaced she glared at him and proceeded to trip him so he fell under again. While he was struggling back to the water's surface she had ran back out of the water before he could soak her again and was laying on one of the towels.

"_Sakura that was a dirty lil' stunt you did!"_

"_Alls fair in love, war, and water fights!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Ok, ok you win Sakura-chan."_

"_Yay!"_

He laid down on another towel next to her and gazed up at the clouds, night was beginning to fall and the sun was setting on the ocean's water. It cast a beautiful reflection upon the water turning it scarlet, orange, yellow, and pink. Sakura stared at it and sighed happily, she was happy that she and Shaoran were finally together like this.

"_Sakuraaaa....Oh Sakurrraaaa..."_

"_Wha...?"_

She turned her head to look down at him and see what he wanted but was quickly pulled down into his arms yet again for another deep and loving kiss that set her on fire. She could live in this moment for eternity and never tire of it, she loved how it felt to kiss him and how much he respected her and treated her with the kind of love that could never die. She eagerly returned the kiss as the stars and moon came out and began to cast their mysterious glow upon the two lovers. They broke away for a moment to catch their breath and stared deeply into each other's gaze.

"_I love you Sakura-Chan..."_

"_And I love you Shaoran-Kun..."_

Shaoran pulled her tighter against him in a warm and loving embrace and sought out her lips again. No matter how many times he did this every time put Sakura on cloud nine. They broke apart again and Sakura crawled off him so he could stand up. He picked her up bridal style, kissed her once more, and carried her back to his car, packed up their belongings, and drove them home...


End file.
